1. Field
The present invention relates generally to security in computing environments, and more particularly, to a system of dependant keys across multiple pieces of related scrambled information.
2. Background
A common approach to scrambling information is to use a scrambling key and an algorithm to scramble the information to be protected. To descramble the information a descrambling key is used with the same or corresponding algorithm to return the information to its original readable state. A goal of encryption and scrambling techniques is to increase the complexity and effort needed to descramble or decrypt the protected information.